politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Knights Radiant
The Knights Radiant is an orange alliance that was established on 6/29/15. The Knights Radiant is an alliance based on Brandon Sanderson's fantasy book series, The Stormlight Archive. Government: High gov: * Queen of the Heralds: Adrienne * Prince of the Heralds: vacant * Herald of War: Benfro * Herald of Growth: Schirminator * Herald of Internal Affairs: Radoje * Herald of Foreign Affairs: Lordship Low gov: * Herald of the People: Man With * High Princess of War: Strife * High Prince of War: Augustus Caesar * High Prince of War: John Domino * High Prince of War: Joshua Limpkin * High Prince of Resources: Azaghul * High Prince of Growth: Japan77 * High Prince of Growth: Mitsuru * High Prince of Education: Sojourner * High Princess of Interior: Rei Ayanami * High Prince of Foreign Affairs: Floating Hippo * King's Wit: Dalinar, TheCreepyLurker Treaties Orange Enforcement Agency: MDoAP with The Commonwealth Protectorates: Band of the Hawk Protectorates: MAGE Incorporated Protectorates: Silenzio Protectorates: Tesla Wars: Proxy War * The Knights Radiant entered the war on August 24th, 2015 in defense of its protector, The Syndicate, against the Viridian Entente in what would be later called the Proxy War. The war ended on September 1st with an admission of defeat from the Viridian Entente. Oktoberfest * The Knights Radiant declared war on the Dutch East India Company on October 17th in defense of its ally, The Syndicate. On October 21st, The Knights Radiant extended hostilities to include the Brotherhood of the Clouds. On October 23rd, the Brotherhood of the Clouds surrendered to the coalition. On November 7th, nearly a month after the start of the war, the Dutch East India Company surrendered to the coalition. Bored War * The Knights Radiant declared war on Rose on February 3rd in pursuant to Article 3 of the The Purchased Oathpact and the Guardian of the Storm treaties. TKR was countered by United Purple Nations and Viridian Entente on February 9th. The war ended on February 14th when all forces signed a white peace, effectively ending the World War. NPO's First Time ♥ * The Knights Radiant declared war on Viridian Entente on June 14th in defense of its ally, The Syndicate. Fark countered 3 days later, but VE had already been mostly defeated and Fark was soon neutralized as well. On June 21st, The Knights Radiant extended hostilities to include the United Purple Nations. The war ended on June 27th when the remaining Paracovenant allies surrendered to Syndisphere, effectively ending the war. After the war TKR-NPO treaty was terminated due to direct results of the war. SOPA * Due to various raiding incidents, TKR, BoC and Resplendent declared war on Arrgh and Roz Wei. Arrgh and Roz Wei had their militaries quickly zeroed out and were given white peace after 3 days. Silent War * The Knights Radiant were surprised attacked by Rose on the first day of the war. Within the next 2 days, The Dutch East India Company, North American Confederation, and Oblivion also declared war on TKR. TKR was able to beat these attackers and fully militarize, hitting Fark with an overwhelming blitz on the fourth day and then joining the effort against NPO on the fifth. The war ended in the defeat of Rose and NPO and the dissolution of Paracovenant. Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: v0Zm3BS.gif jpQSm3u.gif ntpmBnk.png TKR_1.gif TKR_2.gif Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Former Member Alliances of the Obsidian Order Category:Alliances based on Knights